Parting of the Ways
by truecolors
Summary: This is not a finished story. My next story will be about a man escaping his rich life and entering the darker sides of Europe. He is met by the wonderful Jacquelyn who is to seek fame and fortune and a whore who is obsessed with him.
1. Unexpected Arrival

As always, when happiness reined through Hogwarts, death or tragedy normally occurred. It was so normal that even tears were saved. But clearly in the minds of sulking students and strict teachers, were remembrances of heroes and saviors. It would be tremendously sad if Professor Mcgonagall were to even shed a tear. And that was what had happened when Sirius died. Even though few remembered him as a smart, heroic man, he was often the one that got the most remembrance.  
  
Harry, who seemed very sulky when Sirius died, looked out the window of Grimmauld Place with an expression of grim and hatred. He clearly remembered Bellatrix Lestrange laughing at the sight of when Sirius entered the veil, dieing. As he leaned on to the wall, Hermione came and was full of tears. She then sensed Harry's feelings.  
As she leaned closer to him, she said, "Harry, I know you are sad about it but, ." She never finished her sentence because Harry leaned in and kissed her lip- to-lip. She looked quite taken back she then started hugging Harry with tears. But suddenly, she took her hands and forced Harry's head to come closer to hers.  
When she unglued her lips, she said, "Oh Harry, I really miss Sirius!" and walked with her books under her hand. Harry who looked shocked at what Hermione done finally remembered that he had to get his things packed.  
  
"Harry, Hermione told me all about it."  
When Harry was about to lock his trunk, he looked around to see Ginny. She was suddenly much more prettier than previous years. Her red wavy hair was frolicking in the sunlit room. Even her smile was sexier to Harry.  
"Well, about what," Harry blinked.  
"About Sirius," she was blushing as Harry gazed at her.  
She finally said, "Harry, oh Harry," and made some clicking noises. When she left the room, Harry furiously grabbed the journal Hermione gave to him.  
  
The trip to King's Cross was certainly amusing. With many animals and trunks, a whole level on the Knight BUS was used to carry Hogwarts students. Cho was surprisingly using Knight BUS. She walked over to Harry, and sobbed.  
"Harry, I can't keep my feelings bottled up! I hate you!" Cho slapped Harry hard on the cheek, then grabbed his cheek and kissed him. The Knight Bus was silent with only the hush wind blowing through the windows. Harry who was shocked, suddenly said, "Cho, I don't like you anymore." "Well, I was telling you, I hate you!" Cho flung her bag over her shoulder and ran towards her bed, burying her face into the pillows. The trip was silent. All that could be heard were the moving of bags and the breaths people took. Harry looked at Ron and motioned his head to someone else. Ginny who had been quiet during the trip was found kissing someone. For the first time, Ron never went to Ginny to stop the kiss. When reaching Kings Cross, they went through the barrier separating the wizarding world from the rest. Harry and Ginny got an empty compartment while Ron and Hermione went with the prefects. It was unnaturally long for Harry. He constantly stared at the passing scenery, keeping eyes unfocused, watching blurs of dizziness pass him. The gloom that spread around the train seemed to have caused the sudden rain. Rain splashed onto the window, creating noises that might have been heard on drums and tingling triangles. The footsteps of others came closer, as if coming in as a stampede. But Harry just saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They looked as if they had won the lottery. "Eh, Potter, sitting with the lonely group," Malfoy sneered. "Actually Malfoy, we were sitting with them." It was Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Ron. Malfoy knew they were outnumbered 2 to 1 so he said, "You better be careful Potter. Someday, I will get you for hurting my father."  
  
When finally reaching Hogwarts, they got out of the train. Hermione was soaking wet but performed a charm to repel water. On the other hand, Harry and Ron had water dripping from their robes. The threstrals galloped their way near Hogwarts main. Everyone entered the doors to enjoy the sorting and their meals.  
  
For the rest of the week, everyone in the 6th year had to bury their faces into books, memorize long incantations and practice spells. Everyone was waiting to meet the Defense against dark arts teacher: They hadn't even seen him during the feast. But as soon as everyone sat down to wait for their teacher, a woman with silvery hair and even teeth walked by. She had a strong French accent when she said, "Good morning class." Harry's mouth dropped. It was Fleur. She was even taller and prettier before. Ron who sat next to Harry was also surprised to her. Hermione was actually looking unhappy. "Well, good day class," she smiled with her mouth closed. "Today, I will be zeaching you how to defend yourzelf against harmful spellz." For the entire lesson, they scribbled notes and began using the spells on each other and cushions. By the end of the class, everyone was gaping at the way Fleur left the classroom. She threw her hair in a sweet fashion. All the boys wanted to talk to her. "Ron, Harry, why are you guys gaping at her?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron ran to her side. "Well, for one thing she is quite pretty," Harry said, going to one side of Hermione. "But not as pretty as you," Ron said but then he touched Hermione somewhere that Hermione would say, "Ron!" Hermione wasn't saying anything but she was blushing. "Harry, can you go to the library, I have to talk to Ron about something." Harry understood what she was saying. He didn't head for the library but went to the lake. As soon as he got there, he saw someone taking off their robes and wading in the lake. Harry soon broke into a run. As he got to the person, he grabbed her arm. She turned around. It was someone Harry didn't know of. She had her hands on her blouse buttons. "Excuse me, but why are you holding my arm?" she asked. "Oh, sorry, but you shouldn't go there, there is a giant squid in the lake," Harry looked at her. "I know of such creatures," she had a dreamy expression. "My name is Mielde Baiser and this is my fifth year here. I am a Ravenclaw." "But why are you taking off your clothes?" Harry asked with embarrassment on his face. "I have a swimsuit underneath," she replied. Harry watched her take off her clothes. "You know, I think it is bad for you to watch me change. But if you want to join, Accio!" She waved her wand, and in an instant Harry had gotten his trunks on. "You better eat this," Mielde pointed at the plant on her hand. It was gillyweed. As they both ate the gillyweed, they swam deeper and deeper until the glossy surface was far. After a quarter of an hour, they got back to the surface.  
"You are a good swimmer, Harry," she said, blushing furiously.  
"Well, you're better," Harry said. Harry, even though not knowing Mielde that well, thought she was a good friend.  
  
Soon, they were talking and wandered far away from school. A storm was arousing in the midst of their walk. Harry knew they went too far.  
"Mielde, I think we have gone too far," Harry told her.  
"I know, but I thought, there was a cave up ahead, we can camp there over night. Besides, I have my bag of things. I can transfigure a few things," Mielde said with a shrug.  
She pulled out something and held it with the front pointing towards her. Harry, not knowing what she was doing, ran to stop her from cursing herself. He launched himself on her, and in an instant, they were both on the ground, soaking wet.  
"Harry, you idiot! That was a fishing rod! I was just checking if everything was alright!" Mielde screamed. "Now, because I forgot to bring my swimsuit, I have to check the nets with my clothes on."  
"Mielde, I am so sorry!" Harry apologized.  
"No, I can't forgive you Harry! That was my best fishing rod, and now it is gone. I can't even repair it with my wand due to all of the damages."  
She started going towards the bank, and took off her blazer and shoes. She dived into the water and curved to a graceful arc. She took hold of a wet and black net and hurled it towards the bank. Harry caught it and pulled it. As he got the net on the bank, she came back.  
"Harry!" she called. She was soaking wet and had nothing to cover. Her blouse was wet and soggy from the water. Her skirt had huge holes and jagged shreds. She came out of the water with it splashing to other directions. She threw her head to make the hair less soggy. There, she got to the bank.  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
"Oh," she looked down to see that her blouse was ripped and that parts of her body were exposed to the rain. She looked down again and saw the skirt ripped up badly. "Probably jagged rocks and wood."  
  
After gathering some fish, they threw the net back. Harry noticed some pieces of sand and seaweed here and there.  
"Mielde, you have bits of rocks and seaweed in on you," Harry said. "I help take it out."  
"Oh, sure," Mielde answered.  
Harry helped get rid of most of the seaweed in her hair but as he reached down to get the pieces, she leaned to him and told him, "I need you to get more rocks like these." She held up a smooth small stone.  
As soon as he gathered more, they walked to the cave. When reaching, Mielde built a fire with her transfigured stone. They sat on opposite sides, but kept getting cold.  
"Just transfigure a rock to a blanket," Harry pointed out.  
"I can't. The blanket is too big to change," Mielde cried.  
"Fine, your parchment."  
She transfigured the parchment to a small blanket. But it was so hard to rip that Harry and Mielde had to share. They lay down on the hard ground but they were still cold.  
"Mielde, are you cold?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. Wait, I need to get rid of these wet clothes." She walked towards the fire and said, "Harry don't look."  
"Why?"  
"I am changing."  
She came under the covers and Harry looked at her. She had no blouse or skirt on. But she had a nightgown on. She hugged Harry. Harry turned around and saw that she snuggled next to him. Harry kept watching her as she slept. He turned to his side, and started dreaming . 


	2. End of Mielde

Early the next morning, Harry woke to realize that Mielde wasn't there. A nightgown was there to be found but Harry knew she was going to the fishing nets. He got up and dressed.  
"Oh Harry, hi!" Mielde was smiling as she walked up the steep trail towards Harry. She shook her hair after reaching the cave.  
"Should we go?" Harry asked to the smiling Mielde.  
"Yes," she said with a small smile. She lifted her bag and walked out of the cave.  
  
The whole trip to Hogwarts was filled with the buzz of finding the grounds. Mielde was extremely stressed out that she couldn't find Hogwarts. Harry then told her that there was hope.  
"Look Harry, Hogwarts is supposed to be a huge castle. And so far, we have found nothing," she explained. "Besides, there are so many spells and enchantments blocking us from it."  
"Did you read Hogwarts a History?" Harry grinned at the sound of her voice.  
"Yes!" she was sounding more like Hermione. "Besides, if you are going to find out about the Chamber of secrets, then you might as well read the whole thing."  
"Oh, okay. Well, Hermione said that only students and members of Hogwarts could enter."  
"Well, It will be days before we find it."  
Harry and Mielde did not talk through the rest of the trip. They only spoke when needing directions.  
"We should turn ."  
"No, I think we better stick to the path ."  
"Why couldn't we track ."  
"Great, thanks to you, I got my robes stuck, let's try this way ."  
  
With the day turning to the night, Harry and Mielde finally wormed their way out of the dangerous forest. Harry was aware that werewolves and spiders were near. He constantly checked for sudden signs of movement. But finally a clearing was near. The end of danger was coming. They broke into a run and ran out towards near the lake. The castle was glowing with candles and the torches. Harry and Mielde walked towards the castle, where they met Peeves.  
"Oh, naughty naughty students, sneaking around doing things," Peeves cackled menacingly.  
"Stop it Peeves," a bossy voice called out.  
Harry whipped around to see who it was. The person's footsteps came closer. It was Hermione. She ran and hugged Harry and was beaming. Then after the reunion, she stopped smiling and looked at Mielde.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, nothing, just wondering who she is . oh Mielde Baisure, I see," Hermione examined.  
As Harry and Hermione went to head for the great hall, a piercing scream rang through the midnight. They turned and broke to a sprint. They found Mielde on the ground. Her face was pale and her fingers were cold.  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione said with a tear rolling.  
"I don't know, but I think something or someone is out there," Harry said. He couldn't say it, but he knew someone was following him and Mielde as they walked.  
"I'll get Dumbledore," Hermione told Harry. "And Harry, be careful."  
She ran to the doors and faded in the distance. Harry looked at the dead Mielde. He touched her face to feel the icy cold truth lying on the lifeless body. He had no hope. He thought that people would attack others at uncertain times.  
"Harry," said a clear pure voice.  
Harry saw Professor Dumbledore. He looked extremely grave and worried.  
"Professor, we heard her scream."  
"I know, Miss Granger already told me," Dumbledore answered.  
"We must remove the body immediately. She will be examined. In the meanwhile, be careful and expect the unexpected. Come now," Dumbledore explained.  
Hermione waited for Harry and said, "Harry, let's get Ron. He's in the hospital wing due to some er . injuries."  
  
The next morning, black curtains and banners draped over Hogwarts. It was very mournful, and every word spoken was left unanswered. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat next to each other, Malfoy started laughing and kept talking about how dumb Mielde was.  
Harry's temper began to boil. He got out of his seat and stomped towards the Slytherin table. Ron saw Harry and yelled, "Harry no!" But it was too late. Harry punched Malfoy. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and had her nose flared and her finger pointing at Harry.  
"Potter, what are you doing?" Mcgonagall asked.  
"Listen professor, he was laughing at Mielde," Harry answered.  
"But, that doesn't explain of why you should show Muggle violence. I am very disappointed with you," she said as she came down to Harry. "You are already in trouble for wandering away from the school!" she yelled fiercely. No one spoke. All eyes were on Harry. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, I will arrange your detention. You will get your punishment letter very soon." She walked away from Harry and out of the great hall.  
  
After all the lessons, Ron and Harry met Hermione near the statue of Waldenlin the Wonder. She was packing her bags with books. AS soon as she was done, they walked to a chestnut tree and sat down.  
"Harry why did you punch Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
"Because, because, would you want to have some one laugh at you while you were at your own funeral?" Harry answered angrily.  
"I know you are angry, but you shouldn't hurt others," Hermione said.  
"Fine then, I am leaving," and Harry got up and left.  
"Harry, wait! Hermione didn't mean to act like that!" Ron called. Harry kept walking with his temper boiling.  
  
Harry didn't meet Ron or Hermione for the whole day. He had to get his password from Seamus Finnagin.  
"Albanish," Harry mumbled as the portrait swung open. He walked inside to find Ron and Hermione kissing.  
Suddenly, Hermione noticed Harry. "Ron, stop it!" she whispered in a hush voice.  
"It's okay," Harry said loudly.  
"Oh, phew," Ron said wiping his head.  
Harry walked over to the sofa they have been sitting on. He curiously looked at Hermione and Ron and finally asked, "When did you guys started liking each other?" He sounded grumbled and disgruntled but he was very cheerful about them.  
"Er, I started liking Hermione for a long time, how many years again?" Ron looked at Hermione for the answered.  
"Two years, Ron. Oh and Harry," Hermione said in a timid voice, "just tell us if you are jealous because when you asked, you were not too happy ."  
"Drop it Hermione. It was just, Imagining people die, I think I wanted to die too," Harry spoke rashly.  
"No, Harry! I can't believe it! Just because you keep seeing people die doesn't mean you will have to die too!" Hermione coldly said, as her white face was position at him.  
"Remember last year," Harry told them. "While you guys were either knocked out cold or acting strange," he looked at Ron, "I fought Voldemort. And, when Dumbledore saved us, he told me the prophecy. He said that the prophecy ended with "neither one can live . while the other survives" That meant, my life has to include or end in murder."  
Hermione looked shocked at her white face began to even whiter. Ron kept shaking his head. Harry looked at both of them.  
"You, see. I might die, or I might kill Voldemort. It's just hard to imagine actually killing him than seeing yourself dead," Harry spoke slowly. "When you know that your parents died because of him, it's hard to imagine what's going to happen to you."  
He then looked up to see Hermione crying and Ron sulking. Ron spoke up and said, "We'll be there for you, mate."  
But as he turned around, a tawny owl fluttered to his side. It handed Harry a letter and flew off. He ripped off the envelope to see that his detention was to be held with Fleur.  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
You're detention is to be held with  
teacher, Fleur Delacour. It is to be held  
this week including today. You will come  
to her office at 11 PM sharp.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 10:51. "Bye!" he called to them as he open the portrait to leave. Ron picked up the letter and muttered something that sounded like, "Lucky." Fortunately Hermione didn't hear him.  
  
With the passages silent and dim, Harry walked around hallways and corridors to find Fleur's office. As he opened the door, she smiled and summoned a chair. He walked up the stone stairs and sat down. She was beaming and shook her blonde hair.  
"I waz wondering if you can teach me to perfect my Engish," she said looking a bit worried.  
"Sure," Harry answered looking at the ground.  
"Your friend'z brother used to zeach me," she said admirably. "Here." She lifted a large book. "He would read it alout and I would have to repeat it."  
Harry drowsily read the small tiny words. It seemed hours for Harry. He finally said, "You are doing well Professor Delacour."  
"It is okay, Harry," she said happily. "Just call me Fleur, I am not used to Professor. You may go Potter."  
Harry walked down the steps and called, "Good night!" He flung the door open and left. He walked out to see someone dead with blood pouring from their forehead and with a sharp blade stuck to ones side. It was Colin. 


End file.
